1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for multi-source, multi-destination data transfers.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical computer application software and computer operating systems provide at least some support for copies and moves of content from sources to destinations. In actual usage, however, the demand for accurate, sophisticated content transfer often outstrips available support. In effecting multiple transfers, for example, user are often required to laboriously identify or label blocks of source content or destinations for transfers, and there is little support for identifying multiple destinations for transfers. For these reasons, there is an ongoing need for improvement in the area of multi-source, multi-destination data transfers.